


Marry Me

by rumbleroarsslumberingcubs



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mick in in touch with his feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs/pseuds/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs
Summary: In the middle of the night, Mick has a proposal for Len.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly like painfully sweet, but I just feel like Mick has always been the one more likely to show his emotions when it comes to Leonard. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, it was fun to write! Thank you, as always, for the likes, bookmarks, and comments :)

“Let’s get married,” Mick murmured. Leonard smiled sleepily, his head rested on his lover’s chest as he counted every heartbeat. “That’s your proposal, Mick? Weak,” Snart teased as he traced random patterns onto Mick’s bare chest. 

“Len, ‘m serious. I wanna marry you,” Mick stated gruffly before tenderly kissing his temple. Feelings weren’t really their thing, but late at night, cuddled together, Mick would find himself lost in an ocean of emotion. 

Leonard thought about the question for a moment before turning his head up slightly to look at the man he was currently using as a pillow. “Why not?” he responded, a grin tugging at his lips. “Wait seriously? You’ll marry me?” Mick asked dumbfoundedly; he almost pinches himself to make sure this was real life when he felt a few tender kisses lining his chest.

“Of course I will, dumbass,” Snart chuckled before kissing his collarbone lightly. His lips lingered on his skin and Mick shuddered at the intoxicating feeling of Leonard’s body on his own. “In fact, how about tomorrow?” Leonard proposed as he sucked and nipped at Mick’s sensitive skin, leaving tiny bruises in his wake. He smirked at his handiwork before resting his head back on Mick’s chest.

“What tomorrow?” he asked, brain fuzzy from the way Snart’s mouth had been all over his skin. Leonard laughed, “Marry me tomorrow.” Mick took a moment before grinning wider than ever before. “Tomorrow. Yes, I love you,” he replied breathlessly. “Yeah, yeah, love you too,” Leonard said with a smirk.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Mick finally whispered something they would often say to each other in the middle of the night, “You’re my favorite.” Snart felt like his heart was going to burst with how much he cared for this man. “And you’re mine,” he replied sweetly, but couldn’t stifle a yawn. 

“Go to bed, sweetheart,” Mick said fondly as he tightened his grip around Leonard’s waist. “Tomorrow,” Snart began dreamily as he shut his eyes, “tomorrow, I’ll be your husband.” “Tomorrow, you’ll be my husband,” Mick agreed with a smile he was sure would never fade, “goodnight, my love.”


End file.
